


Forced Perspective

by Normal_Ghost



Series: Colton Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Dream Sequence, Force Shenanigans, Force Temple, Force Visions, Gen, Jedi Temple, Personality Aspects Clones, Star Wars RPG, Star Wars: Silence Between Suns, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost
Summary: While exploring with the rest of her crew, Colton has seemed to have gotten a bit lost. Well, she was always lost, but now she actually REALIZES that she's lost....-----Colton is an original character used for two Star Wars RPG campaigns. These fics were written between sessions, and probably won't make a lot of sense to anyone other than the other people that I played with, but I figured that I'd throw them on here, just in case anyone else might get anything out of them. Besides, the world could always use more Colton ;)





	Forced Perspective

Colton’s footsteps echoed in the dark temple hallway. Her flashlight had gone out, and all she was going by was the murky glow of her holopad to illuminate her way. She didn’t  _ mean  _ to get separated from the rest of the group, but she supposed that this kind of thing happens a lot in force-bullshit jedi-temples. There was nothing to worry about though, the force was on her side, right? If anything, she should be worrying about her friends, but there was no reason for  _ Colton  _ to be worried. That’d be ridiculous.

Eventually, her body slammed into a large stone door. Her holopad fell to the floor, cracking the screen, and Colton paused in front of the entrance. She was getting some really weird feelings just looking at it, but there was also nowhere else to go. Feeling around on the wall, she was able to find a button to open it, and the stone slid away to reveal a brightly-lit room. Finally.

Colton brushed herself off, picked up her broken holopad, and walked inside. However, as soon as she was clear of the hallway, the door slammed shut. Of course it did. No matter, she could take whatever spooky business was inside. 

It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room, but once they did, she saw six cloaked figures, each with a blank mask covering their face.

“Hello? Heh, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was still using this temple. Uh, it seems like me and my friends got a little lost, you’re light side, right? You think you could help us out?” Colton chuckled, but the figures didn’t seem to react. 

“Uh, well, I can tell you guys are busy. I’d love to let you get back to your--meditation? I just need help finding, some people, and getting out of here,” Colton continued, but the figures stayed motionless. If she didn’t know any better, she could swear that one of them got shorter. This was getting a little weird for her. 

“Oh! Ha, I’ve probably been talking to statues the whole time! Hilarious,” Colton laughed, walking up to the first one, “I have been in this temple to long, it’s starting to--”

“--Hey!” the first figure interrupted, “Hands off the merchandise!” 

“Oh shit! Sorry, I didn’t--” she started.

“Of course you couldn’t have seen my gorgeous face under this,” the voice cooed. Colton took a step back, and the first figure threw off their hood, then took off the mask with a swish of their hair. 

If Colton didn’t know any better, she’d think that the first figure was--herself. 

“Who--who are you?” Colton asked.

“Heh, you must be joking! Of course you know who I am; I’m Mei Colton--the one and only. Hero of the rebellion, chosen of the force, master of the jedi arts!” the figure beamed, flicking off her robe to reveal Colton’s jacket adorned in medals and a captain’s chevron sewn into the shoulders. 

“You’re, me?” Colton asked.

“Impossible, there’s only  _ one _ Mei Colton, I’m far too unique and important to have a double. You must be mistaken,” the figure said with a wink. 

“What is this place?” Colton asked to herself. Was that her from the future? The past?

“Oooh! Yeah! What is this place?” the shorter second figure asked, looking up at her. They moved their hands to struggle taking off the large mask, then revealed a young, bright-eyed face with short red hair.

“Oh! Who are  _ you _ ?” the child asked, beaming up at Colton. This was really unnerving; the child looked exactly like her but twelve years old--but when colton was twelve, she had long hair. The child was struggling to take off her large robe, and Colton walked over to help.

“Oh thank you so much stranger! You’re my new bestest friend!” the child said happily. Underneath the robes was her father’s oversized piloting jacket.

“Wow, where are we?” the kid asked.

“Y--you don’t know?” Colton asked.

“Hahaha, of course I know, but it’s just so much more fun exploring! Also, you don’t know, do you?” the kid asked Colton directly.

“Heh, I know that  _ I _ know where we are,” the first figure said confidently, looking at it’s fingernails. 

“No, actually, I don’t--” Colton started hesitantly, looking back at the first figure.

“She doesn’t know where we are, she doesn’t know where we are!” cried the third figure, squatting on the floor, holding onto it’s head. It took off its mask and looked up at her--like Colton expected, it looked almost exactly like her. What she didn’t expect was it had a pale, sweating face, it’s eyes bloodshot, and its whole body was shaking.

“Woah, fuck--are you alright?” Colton asked, walking over to the new one. The little girl followed right beside her, and gave the shaking figure a hug.

“It’s ok Colton, there’s no need to be scared!” the kid offered the third figure, squeezing them tighter.

“Yeah, no reason to be scared when Colton’s here,” the first figure beamed, holding its arm as if it was holding a gun and looking down it’s barrel, shooting down imaginary enemies. 

“No! No there  _ is _ definitely a need to be scared right now!” the third one shouted, pushing the little girl away, “Everything’s out of control! We’re lost, everything’s going to shit, we’re gonna lose everyone important to us and I’m not gonna know what to do! I never know what to do!” 

“Tch, do any of us really know what we’re doing?” the fourth figure asked, pulling off it’s hood and pushing it’s mask above their face. Big surprise--it was another Colton. This one’s red hair was darker though, and as Colton was looking at her, it brought a glass of whiskey up to its lips and took a sip.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Colton asked it curiously, “Wait, who are any of you supposed to be?”

“Oh you know who I am,” the first one said confidently.

“We’re  _ you _ silly!” the kid said, “We’re all little bitty bits of you!” 

“What?” Colton asked, confused.

“Ugh! You’re so  _ FUCKING DENSE! _ ” The fifth one screamed, ripping off its mask and throwing it onto the floor, “Who do you think we are?  _ Oshaarna _ ?”

“Oshaa...” the fourth one sighed, a twinkle in its eye.

“Woah calm down,” Colton said, backing up.

“Shut your fucking mouth,  _ I am calm _ !” the fifth one yelled, tearing off the robe to reveal her burnt jacket, along with the rest of the clothes burned and all brought together with a pair of especially bloody knuckles.

“She doesn’t know who we are--she doesn’t know who we are and Colton’s going to get upset and she’s going to kill Colton,” the third one muttered, rocking back and forth.

“I’m  _ not _ going to kill her!” the fifth one yelled before screaming and punching the wall with a disturbing amount of force. 

“No offense, but none of you are me,” Colton said. The fourth one chuckled.

“No silly, of course you are!” the kid ran up to Colton and held her hand, “If you took out six bits and pieces of Colton, that’s us.”

“That’s, you all...” Colton said, looking around, starting with the first one, “Ok, so  _ maybe _ I’ve been a little cocky before, but I’m not that bad.” Colton pointed to the first figure who was continuing to pose.

“Ooooh! That’s a great question!” the kid said.

“I’m an egomaniac,” the third began mumbling again, “I act like an idiot and everyone hates me...”

“Sure,” the fourth figure started, “Maybe you don’t act that egotistical, but if we took your ego out and that was all that was there, that’s what it would look like.”

“And can I say? I look fantastic,” the first one said, running its fingers through its hair. 

“No one  _ cares _ , Colton!” the fifth one yelled back.

“And so that one is all my anger...” she started, pointing at it.

“No I’m all your amazing jedi powers,” the fifth one mocked, “Of course I’m your anger! What, do you think you have nothing to be angry about too? Do you  _ really _ think that everything’s going super-duper right now?”

“That--that one kinda makes a lot of sense,” Colton sheepishly admitted, “Things _ are _ pretty fucked up right now--”

“--they’re fucked. They’re just  _ so fucked up _ ,” the third one was muttering, “Everything we knew about before is gone, everything we could do before is gone, friends are gone, control is gone--”

“Everything we knew about before is gone!” the fifth one started as though it didn’t hear the third one, “Everything we could do before is gone, friends are gone--we are  _ not _ losing control!”

“I mean I guess if there was  _ just _ my fear left, I might act like that,” Colton continued thinking out loud, “but who is the kid supposed to be?”

“I’m you!” the kid said again, cheerily.

“Well, yeah, you are,” Colton said, “But like, what are you?”

“Well, I love exploring, and going fast, and making new friends,” the kid started, counting each thing on a finger, “and making sure my friends are happy, and having a good time--”

“Ok, I guess that make sense,” Colton interrupted, then turned to look at the fourth figure, “And, are you supposed to be the real me?”

“The only real Colton is this Colton right here,” the first one said to no one in particular.

“Sure kid, whatever you wanna think,” the fourth one said with a smirk before taking another drink of whiskey.

“That one’s what we think we are,” the third one mumbled, “That’s everything we’re trying to be, but we’re faking it, we’re just a great big lie--”

“Yeah that’s why she doesn’t talk much,” the fifth one grumbled.

“Hey that’s rude!” the second one huffed, “Colton is just as much a part of Colton as anyone else! There’s enough of her that she’s here, isn’t she? She’s also not just cool,  _ she’s a playboy _ .” 

“Hey who taught you that fucking word?” the fifth one demanded.

“Oh, so they’re like, my cool getup when I’m trying to pick up a date, or impress one of the higher-ups?” Colton asked.

“I’m whatever you need me to be honey,” it said with a wink.

“It’s just a ball of apathy disguised as a ladykiller,” the fifth one grumbled, “It’s nothing. Worthless. We can’t focus on impressing people right now, we have to fight! We have to  _ destroy _ the night brother, the First Order, that Danthe bitch, and anyone that gets in our way!”

“We’re not going to do it,” the third one said as it started crying, “it’s impossible. Colton doesn’t know how to use her powers, all the Jedi are gone and the rebellions too small now. We were gone for twenty-seven years. That’s almost thirty years--that’s as old as our dads were when we were adopted. All those years are gone, along with all of our talent to do  _ anything _ \--”

The third one kept talking, but Colton was distracted. The sixth figure in the room was standing exactly where it was when she entered, it hadn’t moved or talked at all. Curious, she walked over, needing to know what part of her was underneath. With each step closer, it was harder to hear what was happening in the rest of the room, but she didn’t really care about that to begin with. After taking a deep breath, Colton reached up to remove the mask and saw--

 

Suddenly, Colton woke up. She checked the time--she must have dozed off on the flight since the autopilot was on. Her head muddled, she tried to remember her dream, but the more she thought about it, the more bits and pieces of it skittered away from her memory. Whatever, it probably wasn’t important. She shined a smudge off her holopad’s cracked screen before going back to sleep.


End file.
